Reluctant Hearts
by TheBlackOnionSquad
Summary: A new girl shows up on the scene! Elizabeth Bellerose is beautiful, intelligent, a real woman of merit. But will she go with her heart, or what is best for her family's company? An OCxKaoru and OCxKyoya story.
1. Elizabeth Bellerose Biography

**Name:** Elizabeth Bellerose

**Age:** 16(going on 17)

**Birthday:** April 10

**Nationality:** French & Italian

**Rich or Poor:** Rich.

**Clubs:** Ballet Club (member), Host Club (customer).

**Favorite Subjects:** English, Physics, Art

**Favorite Foods:** Sweets, Commoner's food.

**Hobbies:** Ballet, Art, Cooking, Gardening.

**Appearance:** Elizabeth is a very small, petite girl. She stands at 5 ft. 1 in. She has bright blue eyes that sometimes look green in certain lighting. She has a lean body, because she loves to dance, but isn't too skinny. She has long, curly, dark brown hair that goes half-way down her back. She has surprisingly light skin for someone who is half-italian, but she's still slightly tan.

**Personality:** Elizabeth is a very quiet, laid back person. She is well-mannered, intelligent, and very stylish. When she's not in her usual school uniform, she looks like she came straight out of a magazine, not a hair out of place. She has clumsy spells at random. She knows French, Italian, English, and Japanese, and is fluent in all of them. She loves animals (she has a Maltese puppy named LuLu), and is very thankful for everything that her father has worked for. She loves commoner's food, and is overall very easy to please and genuinely cares about everyone she comes across. Oh, and she's also a closet otaku. (Meaning, she hides it. :3)

**Background:** Elizabeth father is French, and her mother is Italian. Her father is a well-respected business partner of the Ootori family, so she's known Kyoya since they were little, though they were never really close friends. Her mother is the founder of a very popular Jewelry company. Her father absolutely adores her, and buys her anything she wants, even when she tells him not to. Her mother on the other hand, is very strict on her. She tells her everything she does wrong, and critiques her sometimes until she begins to cry. This has given her low self-esteem. She recently moved to Japan for her father's work, and enrolled in Ouran Academy just before spring break. She is invited to the Host Club by Kyoya, since their fathers are such close friends.


	2. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical day at the Ouran Host Club. Haruhi was serving tea to the customers, and the boys were doing their normal acts. It was nearing the end of club hours, and guests were already starting to leave. Meanwhile in the office, Francis Bellerose was enrolling his daughter, Elizabeth. She sat near the door nervously, looking down at her feet as she was being enrolled. She had already filled out her papers for the ballet club, and the host club. Her father signed the bottom of the page for her spot at the Host Club.

"Go on now, Elizabeth. Why don't you go say hello to Kyoya while Mr. Suoh and I finish your enrollment?" Her father gave her an assuring smile. She returned it with a small smile of her own, nodded, and left the office. She walked down the hallway, not yet in a uniform. She was wearing a simple cream camisole with a brown leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, and matching brown wedge heeled boots that went half-way up her calves. She wondered around until she finally came upon the famous music room #3. Kyoya had advised her to come in quietly. She wasn't sure why, but she assumed he knew what he was talking about, so she did just that. She turned the knob slowly, and opened the door, sliding her tiny frame into the room.

Well, Kyoya had asked her to do that so she wouldn't draw Tamaki's attention…too late. Before she could even look into the room to find her friend, the blond had already caught her gaze with his. "Hello, my princess. I haven't seen your beautiful face here before." The words rolled smoothly off Tamaki's tongue. Kyoya looked to them, his usual expression not changing, mentally sighing at the sight. Elizabeth's eyes widened. Kyoya took this opportunity to pull her away from Tamaki. "Here, Elizabeth. Let me introduce you to the hosts." He turned her away from the King, and began to walk the other way.

"Hey, wait a minute Kyoya! I'm the KING! You're not going to introduce me first?" Tamaki frantically waved his arms around. "Don't worry about him, Elizabeth." Kyoya ignored Tamaki's temper tantrum, focusing on making Elizabeth comfortable. He would have to be in her father's good graces if he were to take over his father's company, anyway. Tamaki went into a corner, the room darkening around him, a spotlight shining on him. "Don't worry about…the king?" he sobbed.

The tall, dark-haired boy introduced her to all of the hosts. She was first introduced to Haruhi. "Hello, miss. Welcome to the club." She said, smiling at the girl. Elizabeth returned the smile, having no clue that Haruhi was actually female. "Thank you..." she said softly. She was then introduced to Mori and Honey. Honey smiled sweetly at the girl, and said hello. Mori smiled, giving her a welcoming "Hm." Finally, she was introduced to the twins.

"Elizabeth. This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Odds are you will be in the same class with them and Haruhi Fujioka." Elizabeth recognized the name. "Hitachiin? As in the fashion designer?" Hikaru blinked. "How'd you know?" Elizabeth smiled at the two. "My mother runs a jewelry company…I think she's provided jewelry for Mrs. Hitachiin's fashion shows in the past…" Kaoru remained silent, staring at the girl. She was…she was beautiful. Gorgeous, even. Wait, what? Kaoru had never been attracted to one of their customers before. The only other girl he had ever had feelings for was Haruhi, but he gave her up because he knew Hikaru loved her more. Elizabeth's gaze finally met with his, and the two stared at each other for a moment. She blushed, and looked away shyly. "It's…nice to meet you two." Kaoru smiled. "Yeah." She was _so_ cute.

Kyoya spoke. "Now, Elizabeth…it's time to choose your host."


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Ouran Academy

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth thought for a moment. Kyoya sat her in between the twins. "Think about it for a while. I don't need you answer immediately." He walked away, sitting at one of the tables to himself, opening his laptop. Kaoru could smell her feminine perfume, which didn't help the situation. He still had to give all the guests equal attention, even though he wouldn't mind just spending time with her…"No, no." he thought to himself. "I barely know this girl. I'm getting way ahead of myself…" he tried to snap himself out of it, and Hikaru saw this, quickly reaching across the couch and sweeping his brother into his arms. "You don't have eyes for someone else…do you?" Hikaru said, bringing his brothers chin upwards so that their eyes met. Kaoru blushed. "Of course not, Hikaru…I-I could never leave you…!" Their customers squealed with delight, Elizabeth blushing at the sight. What in the world was going on here? "Oh…this must be the "brotherly love" act Kyoya told me about…" she thought. Either way, she was wedged between the two of them, and shoved against the couch since they were blocking her way.

Time passed, and soon club hours had ended and all the guests had left. Elizabeth's father entered the room. Kyoya came to greet him. "Hello, Mr. Bellerose. It is a pleasure to have your daughter here at Ouran." Francis smiled. "Well, you're awfully nice today, Kyoya. Are you trying to have my daughter's hand in marriage?" Mr. Bellerose was quite the tease, but Kyoya kept his cool…sort of. "N-No sir..." The elder man laughed. "I'm just teasing you, my boy. Please, call me Francis. There is no need for formalities here." Elizabeth sighed. "Stop teasing people, Papa…" He smiled at his daughter. "Very well, Princess. Ready to go home? You have a big day tomorrow." She stood. "Yes…" she turned to the hosts. "See you tomorrow!" she smiled, and left with her dad.

(( THE NEXT DAY, IN THE TOOLSHED-…I mean at Ouran Academy~ ))

Elizabeth struggled to find where she was going. This school was so huge that she got lost in the hallways. Little did she know, that her father had a talk with Kyoya. He was to look after her, and make sure that she was safe. Kyoya visited class 1A to make sure that she had arrived safely. "I haven't seen her this morning, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi answered. He sighed. "I guess I'm off to go find her, then." He turned his back to the class, wandering the hallways to try and find her. "That's weird. Why does Kyoya-senpai care where she is?" she thought.

Elizabeth had somehow made her way to the senior's wing. She tapped a senior student on the shoulder. "Excuse me, could I please have directions to class 1A…" she said politely. The senior shot her a glare. "In case you haven't noticed, newbie, this is the _senior's_ wing. You're not supposed to be here, so find it yourself…freshman!" the boy pushed her back, and her books and papers flew everywhere. Tears began to form in her eyes as a few other seniors started to laugh at her. She hid her face, and suddenly…the room was completely silent. She felt a shadow above her, and looked up only to see Mori-senpai. He was silent; a look was all he needed to get the message across to his fellow classmates. Honey picked up her books as the other boys went to class, a frightened look on their face.

"Are you ok, Elizabeth-chan?" Honey gave the girl her books, frowning. She dried her tears. "Y-Yes…thank you, Honey-senpai. You too, Mori-senpai." Mori smiled at her. It was a scary day for her, and he and Mitskuni understood that. Coming to a new school, having to make friends all over again, and having to learn where things were in the school. Mori and Honey escorted her back to class 1A, passing Kyoya in the hallway. Kyoya glanced at her, an ever-so-subtle smile grazing his lips after his back was turned to them. She would be fine with those two, and he could go to class in peace.


	4. Chapter 3: The First Day

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth entered the class room. She took the last vacant seat, in front of Kaoru. Haruhi smiled at her. "We saved you a seat." She said. Elizabeth smiled back. "Thank you, Haruhi…" she turned to the twins. "Good morning Hikaru," she then looked to the younger twin. "And good morning, Kaoru." She turned her back to them as the lesson started. The twins looked at each other in surprise. She called them by their names…and got them right!

Time went by and soon enough, it was time for lunch. Haruhi, Elizabeth, Hikaru and Kaoru all walked to the cafeteria together. There they met the rest of the Host Club. Elizabeth sat near Kyoya, who she felt the most comfortable with. He hoped people wouldn't think that they had something, it would be terrible for the Host Club's business; but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to move. After all these years, she had grown into a beautiful young lady. He realized that. But why did he feel jealous when she and Kaoru were looking at each other from across the table?

Meanwhile, Tamaki was in one of his normal delusions. He was trying to get Haruhi to trade her lunch with his. He really wanted the leftover stew she had made…he loved her cooking. He loved her in general, actually. Everyone seemed to realize that except the King himself. Even Elizabeth could tell, and she barely knew them. It made her a little suspicious, maybe Haruhi was hiding something. It was none of her business, so she shrugged it off.

Elizabeth's phone vibrated. She checked her text messages, and her father had sent her a message.

"Good afternoon, beautiful! Please ride home with Kyoya this evening. I will be at his home discussing some business matters with Mr. Ootori. Hope you are having a good day, j'tiame. Daddy."

She showed the message to Kyoya, who only nodded in agreement. She felt a strange vibe in the cafeteria…some of the girls were staring her down. They were jealous that she was so close to the host club. They had gone to school with them for years, and they were never able to get that close. Yet, this was Elizabeth's first official day at Ouran, and she was already sitting at their lunch table with them! Nontheless, the bell rang, and the day went on. Club hours went by fairly quickly, and Elizabeth rode to Kyoya's house with him.


	5. Chapter 4: Winds of Change

**Chapter 4**

The two arrived at the house, and walked in the front door. There they saw their fathers, Elizabeth's mother, and Kyoya's sister waiting for them. Elizabeth started to worry. Had something terrible happened to someone? Kyoya stood silent. Something was going on here, and he knew it.

"Kyoya. Elizabeth. Sit." Mr. Ootori said, his stern voice causing Elizabeth to nearly run to the couch and sit down. She had always been a bit afraid of Mr. Ootori. He wasn't at all like her father. Kyoya took a seat beside her. "Is everything alright, sir?" Kyoya politely addressed his father, keeping his voice calm. "Yes. Everything is fine. " He answered. The room stayed silent for a moment.

Finally, Elizabeth's mother spoke. "We have been talking about both your futures. We believe it is best that the two of you marry." Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "You mean…a-an arranged marriage? Papa, you can't do this…!" Francis Bellerose cleared his throat. "Dear, I think Kyoya would be a good husband for you. I wouldn't let it happen if I knew you wouldn't be happy."

"If you marry Elizabeth, I will allow you to take over my company." Kyoya's father spoke firmly, making eye contact with his youngest son. Kyoya looked to Elizabeth, and Elizabeth returned the regard. She knew how bad he wanted this, and she promised him a long time ago that she would help him reach his goal if he needed her. Her expression relaxed. "…Very well."

Kyoya was a bit surprised, admittedly. He had never planned on taking her up on her offer because he wanted to do it himself. But now the situation has entirely turned around, and he will need her support if he's going to reach his goal. As much as he detested to admit it, it was the cold hard reality that without her, he would not earn the company. "What are the conditions?" he asked.

"You and Elizabeth will be allowed to pick out whatever ring you would like. You will act like a couple for the press. You will announce it to the Host Club. And, you can choose when you want to wed, but we would like you to be married when you take over the company." His father replied.

The two agreed to the conditions. Tomorrow was Saturday, and they agreed to start looking for rings. Kyoya hoped that the Host Club, especially Tamaki, wouldn't try to come find him. Out of all the days for his friend to annoy him, he didn't want it to be this weekend. After a very awkward hug, Kyoya said goodbye to his…fiancé.


	6. Chapter 5: Heartbreak & Uncertainty

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Elizabeth slept in for an hour or two…or maybe three. If she knew anything about Kyoya, she knew that he wasn't exactly a morning person, so she had plenty of time to get ready for the day and meet him for brunch. She made her bed so that the maid wouldn't have to. The head maid was expecting a baby soon, and Elizabeth didn't want her to work more than she had to. She also had to pick out a gift for her while she was out. The Bellerose family was very noble to their servants. They made it a point to treat them as if they were close relatives.

She got prepared for the day. Today she decided to straighten her hair, something she didn't do very often. She didn't have the patience; her hair wasn't exactly easy to manage. She went to her closet to decide what she was going to wear. It was warm today, so she decided to wear a simple pair of black shorts with a coral top. She put on her makeup and jewelry, grabbed her Louis Vuitton, put on a cute pair of sandals, and headed out to the restaurant that they had agreed on. Now that she thought about it, she was probably the only person at Ouran Academy's High School who could drive. She never saw any of the other students drive themselves, even though they were all capable of it. Her car was the only one from the High School in the student parking lot.

She arrived at the restaurant around 15 minutes later. Kyoya wasn't there yet, so she went ahead and sat at their table to wait. She got lost in her own thoughts…and they were mostly about Kaoru. She had chosen him and his brother as hosts, but she only did so because she felt some kind of connection with him. This engagement really wasn't what she wanted, but she truly didn't have a choice in the matter. She could never forgive herself if she ruined Kyoya's chance at becoming the successor to his father's legacy. But at the same time…didn't her happiness matter, too? She felt a little taken advantage of, to say the least.

She heard someone clear their throat beside her. She looked up to see her new fiancé. "Good morning, Kyoya." She said, watching him take the seat in front of her. He stayed silent, and started to look at the menu. She sighed. Maybe a commoner's diner wasn't exactly the best place to go. She knew he wouldn't try to keep up appearances here. "What am I supposed to order here? I don't know what half of these things are." He snapped. Elizabeth flinched a little. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" she peacefully responded to his foul attitude. Maybe it would calm him a little…or not. "I was up until 5AM." He replied.

Elizabeth ended up ordering for the both of them, and they ate in silence. Kyoya paid for the food, and they headed out to the jewelry store. Elizabeth parked her car on the side of the building and walked into the shop with him. They had been looking at rings for a few minutes when they felt as if someone were watching them. Kyoya sighed. He knew it was Tamaki and the others. It had to be. No one knew yet, it hadn't been announced to the media. The Ootori boy looked outside the shop, and noticed that the shrubs now had bunny ears. He went outside. "You can come in you know. You don't have to spy on me."

The other Host Club members looked at each other. "Alright, men! Lets go in. Remember, we won't ask questions. Kyoya will tell us in his own time what they're doing here!" Tamaki ordered his troops. Kaoru was near heartbroken. He had just gotten up the courage to ask Elizabeth on a date. He hoped that he was just overreacting, and that they were just picking up a gift for his sister. Anything would be better than what he was thinking.

Tamaki was the first to enter the room. "So…what're you guys doing here?" he asked. "I thought we weren't supposed to ask questions." Haruhi replied, a less than entertained look on her face. That was Suoh for you. "Our parents have arranged for the two of us to be married." Kyoya stated simply. Elizabeth's first reaction was to look at Kaoru. She could tell he was wounded. That expression on his face…it killed her inside. She couldn't stand it. She tossed the ring she was wearing on top of the counter, and ran into the ladies room, unable to hold back her tears any longer.

(( Here's Chapter 5! Don't forget to review. :3 ))


	7. Chapter 6: The Question

**Chapter 6**

Kyoya sighed. He had a bad feeling that this would happen eventually. Kaoru was the first to speak. "Haruhi, could you please go check on her and see if she's alright?" you could hear the concern in his voice. Hikaru looked at his brother with worry. This wasn't good…last night all his little brother could talk about was Elizabeth. Haruhi nodded silently to the younger twin, and walked to the girls bathroom. She opened the door slowly.

"Hey, Elizabeth? Are you ok?" she closed the door behind her quietly. Elizabeth looked up. So Haruhi _was_ hiding something. She was female. That made Beth kind of glad. Now she wouldn't be stuck hanging out with boys all the time. Nonetheless, she tried to answer the other girl's question as best she could. "N-No…not really." She responded. Haruhi slid down the bathroom wall to sit next to her. "I know it must be hard. I can't imagine being engaged right now…especially if it wasn't my choice." She said. Elizabeth wiped her tears and tried to smile.

"To be honest, I do love Kyoya. But I love him as the bigger brother I always wanted, not a husband. I promised him a long time ago that I would help him in any way that I could so that he could inherit the company. I just didn't think it would come to this…" her smiled faded from her perfectly glossed lips, and her tears began to escape again. "Sometimes I wonder…if my own happiness really matters to anyone. I've spent my whole life making sure my parents looked presentable in front of their business partners. I've spent hours in front of the mirror so that mother would be pleased with my appearances. But…no one has ever done that for me in return. Sure, Papa buys me anything I want…but that doesn't make me happy. It never did."

Haruhi frowned. The poor girl was miserable, and from what she gathered, had kept it secret so everyone around her would be happy. "Elizabeth-senpai…I think you should be with who makes you happy. Kyoya-senpai will find another way…he always does."

Elizabeth thought about that for a moment. Maybe she was right.

Monday morning, Kyoya and Elizabeth were still unsuccessful in finding a ring she liked. Actually, she did find one she liked, but she claimed that she didn't…because she felt it was the wrong person giving it to her. She came to school early and waited in the classroom for Hikaru and Kaoru to arrive. Students started to filter into the schoolroom, and finally the twins arrived. Kaoru took his usual seat behind Elizabeth. She turned around to greet him. "Good morning…" she smiled. He sadly smiled back. "Good morning." He looked like he hadn't slept much.

Elizabeth's smile didn't fade, and she started to blush. "Kao-chan…please go on a date with me." Kaoru's eyes widened. Did she really say what he thought she just said? "B-But Elizabeth-senpai, you and Kyoya…" she cut him off. "Kyoya-senpai doesn't make me happy…_you_ make me happy."

Kaoru blushed. A grin appeared on his face. "Alright…I'll pick you up tonight at 6, ok?" She nodded in agreement. Hikaru doodled on his desk, overhearing the conversation. Sure, he liked Elizabeth…but he wasn't going to allow her to take away his brother. He wasn't ready to lose him yet, even though he was all too familiar with the fact that his brother adored this girl. He wouldn't say anything for now. He wanted his brother to be happy…but at the same time he still wanted him all to himself.

(( Here's chapter 6 guys! I don't know if I'll be able to write tomorrow or this weekend, but I'll try. ;w; Don't forget to review! ))


	8. Chapter 7: Scandal

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth and Kaoru didn't tell a soul about their date. The only person besides the two of them who knew was of course, Hikaru. Later that day, Kaoru got ready for his date. He knotted his tie in the mirror, looking at his brother who was sitting on the bed behind him. "Are you alright, Hikaru? You seem a little down…" The older twin sighed. "I'm fine, Kaoru." He responded. The younger twin frowned. He hoped that Hikaru didn't have the wrong impression about this. He would have a heart-to-heart with him about it later. For now, he had to get going, or he would be late picking Elizabeth up. "I'll have my phone with me, ok? Call me if you need anything."

Kaoru closed the bedroom door behind him. Their father was away on a business trip, and their mother was very busy in her sewing room designing her fall collection. He hoped that his brother would be alright. He got one of their limo drivers to take him to the curb near Elizabeth's mansion. He walked the rest of the way, so her parents wouldn't be suspicious. Inside, Elizabeth told her parents goodnight. She made her way into her room, switched into a flattering black dress (incidentally designed by Mrs. Hitachiin), put her shoes in her handbag, and turned off the light. She placed her pillows in her bed so it looked like she hadn't disappeared. She climbed down the vine on the side of their household. The petite girl slipped on her shoes before meeting Kaoru at their designated spot.

Upon seeing the girl, Kaoru embraced her. She blushed, and returned the gesture. For the first time in what felt like her entire existence, she felt _genuinely_ happy. "Ready to go?" the boy requested, smiling down at her. She nodded, and the two of them got into the limo and drove away. The twosome talked about this and that, and found they had a lot in common. He held her hand gently; and he couldn't help but notice that her hand was a flawless fit for his. They went into the restaurant and asked to be seated. Kaoru didn't make reservations, just in case something were to happen. This was actually a very smart move on his part, because Elizabeth spotted Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister, sitting at a table with her significant other. She pushed Kaoru back into the restaurants waiting area. "Fuyumi and her husband are in there!" She quietly shrieked. "What if she sees us? We'll be dead meat if we get caught!" The girl started to panic, and Kaoru decided it was in their best interest to leave. They made a speedy departure, careful not to go by the windows of the bistro.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was nearly swimming in his own rage. He felt betrayed, wounded, and alone…he couldn't stand this any longer. Besides, they weren't supposed to be doing this in the first place. She was engaged to one of their best friends. The older twin picked up his cell phone. Instead of calling Kaoru…he dialed Kyoya's cell phone number. "Hello, Kyoya? This is Hikaru. I just wanted to let you know…that Kaoru is on a date tonight. He's with Elizabeth." Kyoya froze in his tracks. He was furious with Elizabeth! How could she do this? If this were to leak to the media, it could effortlessly cause a scandal. There were already reports buzzing about the engagement. "You there, Kyoya?" Hikaru questioned. Kyoya punched the wall and snarled, leaving a large hole in the wall of his room. "Where are they? Do you know?" he barked. "No, I don't." the older twin replied, "But we could go find them."


	9. Chapter 8: Apologies & Realization

**Chapter 8**

Using the signal from Kaoru and Elizabeth's cell phones, Kyoya was able to track them down. They were in the city park, by the lake. They weren't moving, so they were easy targets. He picked up Hikaru a few minutes later and the two were on their way to find the couple. The car ride was silent; both of them too furious to even speak to each other. Kyoya's father was on his way to the Bellerose household. He was going to have a long and serious talk with Francis about his daughter and later with Elizabeth herself. He would not allow this. She was going to become part of the Ootori family, and there were no exceptions or choices. This is what he wanted for his son.

Kaoru and Elizabeth sat side by side, wrapped up in a blanket. It was unusually cold for a spring night. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her. "It's a shame…" she said softly, "that I wasn't forced into an engagement with you instead." Kaoru smiled sadly. "Things would have been a lot easier that way…" he responded. They looked out into the lake, before seeing a light shining on them. It was a flashlight; Hikaru's flashlight, to be exact. The two boys were soon right on top of the couple.

Kyoya grabbed Elizabeth's wrists, and hostilely pulled her to her feet. "What were you thinking, Elizabeth?" he yelled, "I can't believe how imprudent you are, do you have any awareness of what could transpire for both our families if this got out after we announce our engagement?" His rage-filled eyes had locked onto hers, inspiring fear within her. "I-I…I just want to be happy…" she sheepishly replied. "And you don't think that I'm capable of doing that for you? You have no conviction in me, Elizabeth! You're a disgrace!" Before he could process his thoughts, his anger had taken over, and he slapped his fragile fiancé.

Elizabeth burst into tears. She fell to her knees, unable to control her sobbing. Once Kyoya had realized what he had done, he felt terrible. He remembered something his sister had told him, after Elizabeth had left that fateful night. He was in his room, still in shock about their parents' decision.

**flashback**

_Fuyumi knocked on her little brothers' door. She was worried about him; he had locked himself in his room once again. He usually did so when something was upsetting him, because he preferred the option of being alone over the decision to share his feelings with others. The only two people he truly trusted in this world were Tamaki Suoh and his sister, Fuyumi. "Kyoya, may I come in?" she spoke calmly through the door. Kyoya sighed and closed his laptop. He got up and unlocked his door, barely opening it. Fuyumi came in, and closed the door behind her. He sat on his bed, not saying a word to his sibling. "Kyoya, I know this must be hard for you…and to be honest, it surprised me too. I didn't think father would arrange something like this." She sat by her brother. He looked away from her. She sighed. "I just wanted to give you some sisterly advice. Elizabeth is a nice girl…but she's very sensitive. You have to be the family head, even if it's just the two of you. I want you to start thinking about her, because you can't just live for your own benefit anymore. Mr. and Mrs. Bellerose are entrusting you with their daughters care…and you have to start considering her well-being. Finally…if you want her to respect you, you will have to show her respect in return. Make sure that she knows you care about her." Fuyumi stood. "Just think about it, ok? I want you two to be happy." She walked to the door, and closed it behind her. Kyoya started to think about what Fuyumi said. This wouldn't be easy by any means, but he would have to start making adjustments. Now he didn't have just one person to look out for…he had two._

**end flashback**

Kyoya looked down at his wife to be. Crying uncontrollably, shaking, and scared…and he had no one to blame but himself. He knelt down to her, and reached out to gently touch her shoulder. She flinched at his touch, expecting him to start yelling at her again. Instead, he cautiously pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I'm sorry Elizabeth-chan. I promise I won't ever lay a hand on you again as long as I live. I was…I was thoughtless." He admitted. For the second time in his life, he was brought to tears without realizing it.

Meanwhile, the twins were having a dispute of their own. Hikaru and Kyoya had agreed that Hikaru would deal with his brother, and the other would deal with his fiancé. The older twin had dragged his brother off, and into a car that was waiting to take them back home. "Why did you do ruin our date, Hikaru? I thought I could trust you!" Kaoru yelled. "And I thought I could trust you! Do you realize how stupid you're being? She's Kyoya's fiancé!" his brother replied. Kaoru looked away from his brother. "Kyoya-senpai doesn't act like he really cares about her." Hikaru sighed heavily. "That's because they haven't spent a lot of time together yet!" The arguing continued until they arrived home. Hikaru grabbed his things for the night. "Where are you going, Hikaru?" his brother asked. "I don't want to see your face, Kaoru!" The younger twin sighed. "We have the same face, idiot." Hikaru opened the door, and looked back at his brother, "Well…then I'm allowed to be tired of seeing my own face too, because it's my freaking face!" he left to sleep in a guest bedroom for the night.

After Elizabeth had calmed down, Kyoya whispered to her again. "Let's get you home, ok?" She nodded, and Kyoya called a cab. He took off his jacket and put it around her. Fuyumi was right…he needed to start being a little more sensitive. It didn't exactly come natural to the real Kyoya, but he would have to change that. The real Kyoya would be the person that Elizabeth was marrying, not the Kyoya that all the other girls knew at the Host Club. He opened the cab door for her, and she got in. She wondered about the sudden change in attitude. Was he seriously doing this, or was he just trying to be on her good side again for his own benefit?

((Chapter made longer by request! I hope this is better. :) Things are getting complicated! Anyway, enjoy, review, etc. etc. Thanks!))


	10. Chapter 9: Run With Me

**Chapter 9**

In a few minutes time, Kyoya and Elizabeth had arrived at the Bellerose mansion. Kyoya compensated the driver and helped her out of the car. Elizabeth's Maltese puppy, Lulu, came to welcome her owner as she walked through the door. She picked the dog up and smiled as Lulu licked her face. Her smile faded when she saw someone come down their stairs, and realized it was Mr. Ootori. "Sit down, we're going to have a discussion."

Elizabeth and Kyoya sat down without hesitation. Lulu walked back and forth between Kyoya's lap and Elizabeth's, not able to choose who she wanted. Mr. Ootori looked to the girl. "I will not tolerate you cheating on my son." Elizabeth looked away. "To be honest with you, Mr. Ootori…I don't really feel like Kyoya cares about me. I feel like I'm just a pawn so that he can continue the Ootori legacy." Elizabeth's parents came down the steps. Her father sat by Mr. Ootori, and her mother sat across from her daughter.

Her mother looked at her dress with disgust. "I told you not to wear that dress. It makes you look heavy." Elizabeth looked down at her dress, frowning. Kyoya turned to her mother. "With all due respect, Mrs. Bellerose, I happen to think she looks lovely." Elizabeth looked to her fiancé in surprise. Since when does he compliment her?

"I think it would be best if you two spent some more time together. Maybe it would help." Francis smiled. "You're coming to stay with us for a while, Elizabeth. Go pack your things." Mr. Ootori continued. Elizabeth stood. "Yes, sir." She went upstairs, still wearing Kyoya's jacket. She looked at the sleeve, and saw something blinking. It was a tracking device. "Same old Kyoya…he wasn't being nice, he just didn't want me to run away." She thought. Her eyes filled with tears for the second time that night. It was a disappointment that his gentleman act was just so he could keep tabs on her.

Kaoru lay in his bed alone. He couldn't sleep; he was used to having someone sleeping next to him. When he heard his phone ring, and recognized the number, he answered it quickly. "Elizabeth…" he said. She spoke quietly, so that no one could hear her. "Let's run away together…Mon amour." He sat up quickly. "Are you sure about this? We could get into major trouble…" She giggled lightly. "We're already in major trouble. It will make no difference. We can either be in trouble happily, or do it separately and we'll both be miserable."

She had a point. "Leave your cell phone here, Kaoru. I have a feeling that's how they found us. We can buy clothes when we get there, but we'll have to make sure our transactions are scattered around so that they can't pinpoint our location. Only take your passport. We can pull this off if we play our cards right." Kaoru thought for a moment. Their father was good friends with a pilot, and he could have him sworn to secrecy. They could leave on one of his private jets.

"Meet me at this address, ok?" he said. She wrote down the address on a nearby piece of paper. "I'll be there in 15 minutes." She hung up the phone. She looked at her puppy, who looked sad. Lulu knew that Elizabeth was about to leave again. She took off the pup's collar, and picked her up. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I brought you…" She grabbed her passport and her driver's license, took off Kyoya's jacket, and snuck out the same way she had earlier that night. Kaoru wrote a short letter to his brother, the Host Club, and their parents.

_To Whom It May Concern, _

_I know you're reading this because you're wondering where I am. You're probably wondering where Elizabeth is, too. I'm writing this so everyone will know that we're both fine. We want to be together, but the odds are against us. I know that she's Kyoya-senpai's fiancée, but she doesn't feel the happiness she should feel when she's with him. She told me that personally. I want to make her happy. I promise that I'll take care of her, no matter how much Elizabeth's parents hate me for it. _

_Kyoya, I don't mean to steal her away from you. I don't know what your feelings are towards her, but it's not right to use someone else to get what you want. She deserves much better. I hope that you'll still be able to take over the company. Hikaru, I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't support me in this. You're right that it's wrong of me to do it. But one day when you realize your feelings for someone, whoever it may be, you'll understand. Even so, you'll always be my brother, and __I'll always love you__. Everyone please continue entertaining guests in the Host Club. We'll be back when all of this blows over. _

_Yours Truly, Kaoru Hitachiin. _

He folded the letter neatly and put it on their bed. He snuck out the back entrance, and was on his way to the private airport. He knew that their family friend would be there, because his house was right next to the private airport he owned and operated. Elizabeth was just ahead of him. She had passed by this place before, and remembered exactly where it was. She finally arrived where they were supposed to meet, and leaned against the wall holding her puppy in her arms. He arrived about 10 minutes later.

Kaoru kissed his lover's cheek. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting." She blushed. "No, I haven't been here long…" Elizabeth smiled, and he returned it. "Let's go." He took her hand and they started to walk to the man's house. He answered the door, and quickly agreed to help after the situation was explained to him. His wife even lent them a few suitcases from her luggage collection.

Meanwhile, everyone was still waiting for Elizabeth to come downstairs. "Dear, maybe you should go check on her." Francis turned to his wife. She sighed, and went upstairs. She looked around her daughter's room a few times before noticing that the window was open. "I'm going to kill that unpleasant child!" she screamed. Kyoya closed his eyes. He had a feeling that she would do something like this. It would be no easy feat finding her, either. She was extremely smart, almost more so than Kyoya. She would know exactly how to cover her tracks.

Mr. Ootori made a call to his private police force. "I don't care how you find them, or what measures you have to go to so that you capture them. Just bring them back. Are my orders clear? …Good." He hung up. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh? They're just kids." Francis turned to his business partner. "These children are our legacy. You would do well to be more strict on your daughter." Mr. Ootori snapped. "You would do well to show your children a little more compassion and affection, Mr. Ootori." Francis replied. "I have no interest in such things." Mr. Ootori retorted.

To their demise, they had discovered her disappearance too late. She and Kaoru were no longer in the country. They were on their way to Italy.

(Here it is! Enjoy, review, etc. etc. Thanks You~! Oh, and if you don't know what "mon amour" means, it's "my love" in French!)


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets

**Chapter 10**

The next morning at school, Kyoya called for an emergency meeting of the Host Club. Hikaru had found the note that morning, and brought it to school with him to show the rest of the club members. Honey and Mori were the first to read the letter. "Sounds like Kao-chan really loves her…" Honey commented. The boy-lolita frowned, looking downhearted. Mori nodded, agreeing with his cousin. "Do you have any idea where they'd be, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, silently reading the letter himself. "My family's private police force is trying to pinpoint their location. There is no record of their passports being used, but that doesn't mean that they're still in the country. I suspect that they're not in Japan. Elizabeth is smart…borderline genius, actually. It's going to prove difficult to find her, because I'm sure she could outsmart most people and record systems. If I had to guess, they would either be in Italy or France. She knows those two countries quite well." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, deep in thought.

Haruhi read the letter next. "I don't mean to be rude, Kyoya-senpai…but Kaoru is right. You shouldn't use Elizabeth to get what you want…if she and Kaoru love each other, then they should be together." Kyoya looked away. "I'm not trying to use her. This is a non-negotiable engagement. Even if Elizabeth and I don't love each other, we have to try and make it work. You know I would much rather attain my father's company on my own." Hikaru sat silently, looking rather odd without his brother by his side. "I hate that girl. I wish she would stop causing so much trouble. She's not who I pictured my brother with!"

"That doesn't matter now, Hikaru. My main concern is their reasoning for running off like this. I'm starting to wonder if they have plans to wed. I don't think Kaoru would do that without you being there…but under these circumstances I'm not so sure anymore. In Italy, you can marry at 16 with court consent. I'm starting to think that they may be there." Kyoya typed vigorously on his laptop, trying to find any record of Elizabeth or Kaoru. Hikaru seemed to get more angry and upset by the minute, and Haruhi started to worry about him. They had never been apart this long. The bell eventually rang, and the Hosts had to go to their respective classes.

In the meantime, Kaoru and Elizabeth had just arrived in Italy. She used a public phone to reach a good friend of hers. Her father owned a chain of very luxurious hotels. She was able to have everyone at the hotel sworn to secrecy, and got a small suite for free. The hotel was just around the corner, so the two walked there. They checked in under a false name. Kaoru decided to take a nap. When he woke up, Elizabeth was blonde! He was a bit surprised that she would go this far to conceal her identity. She really was hard to recognize with that hair color. "Beth…you look just like Tamaki-senpai." Kaoru continued to look at his girlfriend. The resemblance was almost striking.

"You think so?" She smiled. "I just don't want anyone to identify me…" The Hitachiin stood and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll make sure you're safe and that no one will find us. I promise." He gave her a reassuring smile. She sighed. "I'm surprised my Daddy went along with this…it seems like his usual 'do whatever you want, I just want you to be happy' philosophy was thrown out the window. I wonder if Mr. Ootori threatened him…but, I guess it doesn't matter now."

Kaoru nodded. Elizabeth slide open the drawer of their nightstand, and pulled out a pair of scissors. She held them out to him. "I want you to cut my hair." He stared at her in awe. "What? Why? Beth, are you crazy?" She frowned. "Just do it. I'm not asking you to give me a boy haircut. I just want it cut a bit past my shoulders…just to make sure that no one recognizes me. Not even Kyoya's police force." He sighed. "Alright, alright…if it's what you really want…" she turned her back to him and closed her eyes. He hesitantly took the scissors and cut her hair. It made him cringe a little; he loved her long hair.

The next morning, Elizabeth left while Kaoru was still asleep. She left a note for him, telling him that she had gone to get a copy of her birth certificate. After waiting for nearly an hour, she was told that she wasn't allowed to have a copy of her birth certificate. "Why…? It's my birth certificate! I should be able to have a copy of it!" she frowned. The woman behind the desk sighed. "It was an order from your parents when you were born. You are not to see your birth certificate."

She looked down for a moment. Something wasn't right here…"Thank you, miss." She walked out of the office. Why wasn't she allowed to see it? What did they have to hide? She had always had a feeling that there was some underlying meaning to her Mother's bitterness, and her Father's unfaltering devotion to Elizabeth. Now she was sure that they were keeping something from her, and she was determined to find out what it is.

Using her friend's credit card, she bought some breakfast and took it back to their room. Kaoru was already awake by that time. "Good morning, my lo-…Why are you crying?" He got up from his bed and went up to her. "They wouldn't let me have my birth certificate so we could get married…and my parents had issued that order when I was born. Something's not right, Kaoru…"

The auburn haired boy frowned. "Well…we could try anyway. We have to. It's our only hope." He kissed her forehead. A few hours later, they set out to tie the knot. Elizabeth had borrowed a white knee-length dress from her friend, and white shoes to match. Her hair was pulled back into a simple messy bun. Kaoru was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt. It wasn't exactly the big, formal, extremely expensive wedding that most people of their wealth had, but to them it couldn't have been a more perfect setting. Besides, they could always have an official wedding with all their friends present when they returned home.

The judge approached the two. "You both have the intention to wed, is that right?" he asked. Kaoru and Elizabeth nodded. The judge looked through some paperwork. "Well, since neither of you have a copy of your birth certificate, I'm afraid the court can't consent to your marriage. Are any of your biological parents present?" the judge glanced at them. "No, sir. They're not." Kaoru replied. The judge opened his book. "Well in order for the two of you to marry, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, Francis Bellerose, or Anne-Sophie Grantaine must be present and sign an agreement from."

"A-Anne-Sophie? That's not my mother's name…" Elizabeth spoke quietly. "Well, it's the name on your birth certificate." The Judge replied. "I think you have the right to know who you biological mother is, even if you are not able to get married right now." He finished. Kaoru looked to Elizabeth. "Beth…that's Tamaki-senpai's mother…" She looked back at him. "T-That means…Tamaki-senpai is my half-brother…"

(( Dun dun duuuun! o: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! Thanks~ ))


	12. Chapter 11: I Was Careless

**Chapter 11**

The judge walked away, and Elizabeth started to feel light headed. She couldn't handle a lot of stress very well, and this whole situation was really starting to take its toll on her. "L-Lets go back to the hotel…" she said. Kaoru saw that she wasn't feeling well, and picked her up bridal style. "Yeah. I think you should lie down for a while."

In Japan, the Host Club had been temporarily shut down. They could no longer offer the 'Brotherly Love' package without Kaoru, and Kyoya was too busy trying to find his runaway bride to deal with club finances. Hikaru was on the edge; he still wasn't able to survive without his brothers' companionship. For the meantime, he was staying nights at the Morinozuka mansion so he wouldn't be alone.

Tamaki walked into Music Room #3, holding plane tickets in his hand. "Pack your bags everyone! We're going to Italy~!" the King smiled. Haruhi sighed. "Senpai, I don't have a passport." She said. "Don't underestimate Daddy, Haruhi!" he handed her a passport. "Now you can come with us. You need to help us get your female companion back! Otherwise, how will you become more feminine?" His eyes literally began to sparkle looking at the girl-in-disguise. "Fine, fine. I'll go with you." She agreed.

By the time the Host Club had arrived in Italy, it was after dark. They put their bags in the bed and breakfast that Kyoya's family owned, which incidentally was right across the street from the hotel that Kaoru and Elizabeth were staying. "The first place we could check would be the hotel across the street. The only daughter of the family who owns it is good friends with Elizabeth. They could very well be there." Kyoya suggested. The group of boys (and one girl) entered the hotel.

When they entered, they could hear someone singing. Kyoya thought that the voice sounded familiar, but he would have to see the person that went with it to be sure. "We'd like a table for dinner, please." He smiled at the waitress, and she quickly seated them, recognizing that he was Mr. Ootori's son. He requested a seat close to the small stage. It was a blond girl, with shoulder length hair. She was wearing a red dress and playing the grand piano that was on the platform. Kyoya could recognize her eyes anywhere, no matter how much she changed her appearance. "That's her. That's Elizabeth."

He was right. She and Kaoru were allowed to stay there as long as she provided entertainment for their guests. Like her half-brother, she was a very talented pianist and a fantastic singer. "She looks like Tama-chan with her new hair color!" Honey stated. Tamaki nodded his head. It was a little weird; but probably just a coincidence, he thought. Kaoru walked back into the dining room from the bathroom, and saw the Host Club. He started to panic inwardly. He quickly ran up the steps, and began to pack both their bags. They had to get out, _now! _ Meanwhile, Elizabeth finished her final song and bowed to the audience, only to look up and see the Host Club.

She played it cool. The maiden walked off the stage, and to the bottom of the stairs. She took her high heels off and ran up the stairs, into their room as fast as her short legs could take her. Even then, it was too late. A few members of the Ootori private police force had barricaded their room. They were trapped. Kyoya entered the room, with the Host Club behind him. Elizabeth was still terrified of Kyoya, and the police held her back when she started to run to Kaoru for comfort.

"You may be able to fool your parents, and maybe even some of my family…but you can't fool me, Elizabeth. You knew I could find you." Kyoya said. Maybe she wasn't as brilliant as he thought…or maybe she was just so lovesick that she left herself in the open. Either way, he had found her easier than he had expected. He started to walk towards her. "Don't touch me!" she yelled. Tears began to fall onto the floor. He stopped, remembering what he had done to her a few nights ago.

"Elizabeth…" he spoke softly, "Why don't you and I take a walk? We need to talk about some things." He suggested. "Why? So you can hit me again? You can't get my trust back that easily, you're going to have to earn it!" she shouted. Honey frowned desolately. "Kyo-chan…please tell me you didn't hurt Elizabeth-chan…"

"I was careless. I let my anger get ahead of me." Kyoya gently caressed his fiancé's cheek, and held it in his hands, making eye contact. "I only got so angry…because I _**love **_you, Elizabeth. I believe that I always have, just from a distance. I was selfish and wanted you all to myself. I would want you by my side, even if this wasn't arranged for us. I'm sorry for hitting you, for putting a tracking device on the jacket I gave you…I'm regretful for everything. I was just terrified of losing you so I took drastic measures. I want you to give me a chance…to give _us_ a chance."

Elizabeth blushed. She had never seen this side of Kyoya…it was almost human. "Either way, you're going to have to prove it to me…" she said shyly. "I intend to." He replied. The guards let her down, and her knees gave out on her. Kyoya caught her, and picked her up. "Let's go back to the bed and breakfast, Elizabeth. Have you eaten a proper dinner?" he asked. She shook her head. He left the room, shooting a glare Kaoru's way before walking out of the hotel room.

Kaoru was infuriated, half the reason being that Kyoya had hit her and he didn't know about it, and the other half being that Elizabeth agreed to try and work it out with him! She was kind of obligated to, he reasoned. Maybe she's just doing it to prove to herself that there was no way she and Kyoya could be a match. But there was a nagging feeling in his heart…what if they fall in love?

Kaoru and the rest of the Host Club went back to the Ootori's inn. Hikaru stayed close to his brother. At this point, he was just glad to have him back by his side. Honey and Mori went to bed; truthfully, they weren't sleeping. They were talking about the situation amongst themselves. Sometimes they were worse than two teenage girls. Haruhi went to bed, and Tamaki was in his room watching Italian commoner's television. Kyoya made sure that Elizabeth had a proper meal. She didn't eat much. He put her to bed, and she was asleep almost instantly. He sat in bed next to her working on club finances. He could very easily get used to this. He looked to his sleeping bride. He thought to himself…

"From now on, Kaoru…consider me your enemy."


	13. Chapter 12: Misunderstandings

**Chapter 12**

The next day, Kyoya awoke to two little paws scratching on his arm. It was Lulu of course; she needed to go outside. He grumbled. The Vice President had been up until 5 in the morning (again) attending to club matters. It was now 8, and while he didn't feel like getting up, he did anyway. Lulu jumped off the bed and fetched him her leash, the small heart-shaped charm on her collar jingling all the way. "Smart dog…" he thought. Elizabeth must have been training her. He attached her leash to her collar, and took her into the yard. They were back inside in a few minutes time.

Since he was already up and knew that Elizabeth was asleep, he decided to make an important phone call that he had been putting off for a while. He called his family's most trusted jeweler about a custom made, one of a kind ring. "Yes, I'd like no less than 30 carats. Set in platinum. I want all of the best, with plenty of diamonds, but make sure that it's not too heavy as my fiancé has very delicate hands. I will pay you in full when I see that the ring is to my satisfaction. Price is not an issue." He described a few more minor details that he would like. While he was on the phone, he made reservations for breakfast.

Just when he was about to go back to the bedroom, his phone rang yet again. This time, it was his father, so he couldn't exactly ignore it. He answered. "Good morning, father." Mr. Ootori didn't hesitate to get down to business. "One more slip-up like this one and I'm going to speed things up for you and Elizabeth. If she runs off with that Hitachiin boy again, you two will marry within 6 months of the incident." Kyoya sighed mentally. He wasn't really prepared for marriage, and neither was Elizabeth. However, they had to honor their parents' wishes. "Yes, father. I'll make sure she realizes that." He agreed. His father hung up.

He closed his phone once again, this time turning it off too. When he returned to his room, Elizabeth wasn't there anymore. He knew that she hadn't left, because there were guards all around the vicinity of the bed and breakfast, so he went back to sleep. She had gone to Tamaki's room to talk to him. "Tamaki-senpai, is your mother's name Anne-Sophie Grantaine?" she asked. He gave her a handsome, yet almost sad looking smile and replied, "Yes, that is my mother's name. How did you know?" she gulped, and hesitantly replied, "Because…I found out that she's my mother, too." His eyes widened. "Why didn't I know about this?" she frowned. "I don't know…I-I didn't know either…until Kaoru and I tried to elope, and they named her as one of my biological parents."

"Well if you're my sister I don't want you marrying that doppelganger anyway!" he exclaimed. She smiled. "Why don't we go to breakfast together?" she suggested. He nodded. "That sounds like a good idea…baby sis." He didn't hesitate to attempt to squeeze her to death. "T-Tama! I c-can't…breathe!"

The two siblings went to lunch. They talked about likes, dislikes, piano, and the Host Club. Tamaki told Elizabeth a bit about the members. "So Honey and Mori-senpai both have brothers in the middle school?" she asked. Tamaki nodded. "Yeah. Yasuchika Haninozuka and Satoshi Morinozuka." He replied. "How come they never come visit their brothers?" Tamaki sighed a little at the question. "The relationship between Chika and Honey is a little…complicated. Satoshi is usually busy with his own clubs."

Speaking of Honey and Mori, they were _still_ discussing the circumstances back at the inn. "I don't think Elizabeth-chan knows what she wants…" Honey looked down into his tea (that was loaded with sweeteners), as Mori looked to his cousin. "Maybe all she wants is to get out of her home. She always has a sad look in her eyes when anyone mentions her family." He replied. Honey looked up to him. "She told me her parents argue a lot. Her mommy is really strict on her because she wants Elizabeth-chan to be the perfect daughter..."

Tamaki and Elizabeth returned home. Honey looked at them and smiled. "Welcome back!" he giggled. Mori gave the two a small smile. "Thanks, Honey-senpai…" Elizabeth responded. She went into Kyoya's bedroom to check on him, while Tamaki took a vacant seat. Kaoru and Elizabeth passed each other in the hallway. They were afraid to speak to each other, because there were maids and servants all around…not counting the security cameras. Anything they said to each other would have been recorded. Kaoru sat beside Tamaki. "What's the matter, Kao-chan?" Honey asked. Kaoru gave Honey a sad smile. "Hikaru isn't talking to me, that's all." Honey frowned. He hoped this whole ordeal didn't divide the twins.

Elizabeth peeked through the door to see the Shadow King still asleep. Tamaki's words from breakfast rang through her head. "Elizabeth-chan…Kyoya's a much nicer guy than he comes off to be. He doesn't show it to many people…just give him a chance, ok?" she sighed her herself. She never thought that she and Kyoya would make a good match, no matter how much her friends had teased her about it during sleepovers in the past. Nevertheless, she had to try. She quietly opened the door and went through it. She walked quietly to the bed.

She hesitated for a moment. Would he want her to? He was her fiancé, right? She crawled in beside him and cuddled up to him. In reality, she was afraid of going home. She was fearful of facing her mother and telling her parents what she had found out about herself. Most of all, she was afraid of the answer to the question "Why did you keep this from me?"

Kyoya slowly started to wake up. He looked down and saw her, not hesitating to wrap his arms around her. "What's the matter?" he asked. "I…I don't want to talk about it." She responded. "Look at me, Elizabeth." She looked up to him. "If it's your parent's that you're apprehensive about, you can rest assured knowing that myself and the Host Club will make sure you're taken care of. I know you have it in you…tell them how you feel, and if they don't like it, we will make sure you have a place to stay." He said. Maybe Tamaki was right. Maybe he really is a nice guy. She smiled at him, and responded with a kiss. He was caught off guard by it; and he actually started to blush a little. He cleared his throat. "I should…be getting up now."

She giggled. "So the Shadow King is capable of blushing after all?" she teased. He got his clothes from his suitcase. He looked at her and smiled. "I suppose, but she has to be quite special to make it happen." He turned his back to her and went into the bathroom. Moments later, she heard the shower running. She smiled to herself. Even though she still had strong feelings for Kaoru, maybe this marriage wouldn't be so bad after all. Her smile faded; she remembered she had more important things to worry about. She packed her suitcase as she tried to figure out what she was going to say to her parents when she returned to Japan.

((Whew! Hope you guys enjoy this one. Sorry it took so long. Don't forget to review! Thanks. :3 ))


End file.
